


Superheroes

by Lucy112235



Series: etnuary!! [3]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Birthdays, ETNuary, Fluff, Gen, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: Exactly what the tags say. JC, Rosanna, and friends make a cake for Roi’s birthday.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), The Daredevil | Roi Fabito & The Hippie | JC Caylen, The Daredevil | Roi Fabito & The Hippie | JC Caylen & The Super Spy | Teala Dunn, The Daredevil | Roi Fabito/The Super Spy | Teala Dunn
Series: etnuary!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587973
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYY DAY 3 and I’m still posting right at midnight! when will this strange thing called productivity reach its inevitable end? I dunno, but have some birthday fluff!

A day.

That’s how long JC had until Roi’s birthday. Sure, they were in the afterlife, but JC always kept track of the days, mostly to celebrate his friends’ birthdays. But this one was stressing him out, and stress was an emotion he rarely experienced. 

Roi Fabito was his best friend, so of course JC had to get him a great gift. The options in the afterlife were pretty limited, but JC was determined. He needed to get JC something great.

JC’s first thought was to go to the kitchen and bake Roi something. Roi loved food, so what could go wrong? 

JC walked into the kitchen in the mansion, where Ro, per usual, was looking in the cupboards, probably looking for inspiration. 

“Hey, Ro?” JC said. Rosanna turned around and smiled at him, because she loved seeing everyone, especially her friends.

“Oh, hi JC!” She hopped down from her stool and walked over to him. “How are you doing?” 

He faked a smile. “Great. I’m just wondering… since it is Roi’s birthday tomorrow, maybe we could make something? As a present?”

She grinned. “Of course! I needed inspiration! Now, what do you think we should make?”

“Well, he likes superheroes,” JC said. “He’s told me sometimes that he wishes he could be a hero. I wish he could see that he already is one.”

Rosanna smiled at how sweet JC was about his friend. “Well, I’m sure we can do something with that. But for a birthday cake, we’ll need to call in reinforcements.”

“Reinforcements?” JC raised an eyebrow.

“Saf! Justine! Gabbie!” Rosanna called. Three girls ran in, three girls that Jc had known for a long while. Safiya, who was on the same trip as him when they died, had dark brown hair, keen eyes, and a red turtleneck. Justine had blonde hair, lots of jewelry, and a slightly smug expression. Gabbie had multicolored, mostly purple hair with a big smile. 

“Hey guys!” Rosanna smiled. “We’re going to be baking a birthday cake for Roi, okay?” All three nodded. Rosanna rubbed her hands together. “Now, JC, grab the butter and sugar. Saf, get the eggs and vanilla. Justine, bring out the flour, salt, and baking soda. And Gab, grab anything to make funfetti.”

JC did what he was told. Truth be told, he was never much of a baker, but he followed directions easily and had a cool head. Plus, he had a lot of determination when it came to making Roi happy. The boy was his best friend, and best friends take care of each other. 

He grabbed the sugar out of the cabinet and a few sticks of butter off the counter and handed them to Ro. She scooped up the sugar and plopped it and the butter in a big bowl and began to mix.

“It’s a lot harder here,” she said as she mixed the ingredients vigorously. “Because the Victorian Era doesnt have KitchenAids.”

On the other side of the kitchen, Gabbie had found a pack of sprinkles and was dumping the whole bag in her mouth. Justine grabbed a few as well.

“Guys!” Rosanna scolded them. “This is for Roi! No eating the ingredients!” 

Gabbie slumped. “But I’m hungry!”

“You’ll get some later,” smiled Rosanna. “JC, can you hand me the eggs and vanilla?”

He complied and handed her what she needed. Justine came over and cracked an egg, accidentally letting a shell fall in. 

“Oops,” she chuckled nervously. 

Four hours or so later, the five (well, mostly Ro and JC) had constructed a beautiful three tier cake with Roi at the top, smiling like he always did, while flying with a cape. He looked like the superhero JC knew him to be.

“Thank you, Ro!” JC hugged her tight. “He’s going to love it.”

She hugged him back and smiled. “No, thank  _ you  _ for baking with me!”

“Can we eat the cake yet?” Gabbie sighed. Justine nodded in agreement.

“In a bit,” Rosanna responded. “Are you planning to do anything else, JC?”

“Just a bit.”

The day’s festivities had drawn to a close and night had fallen as JC Caylen sat on his bed, racking his brain for something to write down on paper. What could he possibly say to to sum up all he felt for Roi? Normally, JC was the definition of the word “chill”, but right now, that couldn’t be farther from the truth.

_ Dear Roi, _

What else? Two words down. What else could he do? What else could he possibly right that would do Roi justice.

He looked over to his nightstand. There were a few photos there. One with him, Roi, Teala, Colleen, Rosanna, Safiya, and Manny and another with the entire “dead crew”, but the other three were closest to his heart. One was JC, Roi, and Teala, their arms around each other and smiling. Another was Roi and Teala, Teala kissing Roi’s cheek while he was bright red. JC took that one, and they were smiling normally when at the last second Teala kissed Roi’s cheek, and his face was pure gold. 

The last one was simply of Roi and JC, laughing together. There was nothing sentimental about the photo; it was just him and his best friend. Roi had just told a joke and they couldn’t stop laughing.

Then JC realized what to write. What Roi’s true superpower was. 

To make people happy.

  
  



End file.
